A Momentary Freakout
by Hydrochloric Cutie
Summary: George is having a kid, who would he turn to when he freaks out?


**Title: A momentary freakout**

**Universe: Greys Anatomy**

**Pairing: George O'Malley and Miranda Bailey**

**Rating: K**

**A/N: This is where George lives = ) and these two still have their close bond. And also, I may not have gotten particular medical situations exactly correct, but they seem plausible enough to seem like they fit in the story. **

Today was an amazingly nerve-wracking day. George Harold O'Malley was pacing down the hallways of Seattle Grace Mercy West Hospital. Today was the say that he was going to be a father. His wife, Katie Miller-O'Malley, was in labor with their first child. As he paced, he thought back to how he met his wonderful wife three years ago. It was just after he was hit by that bus. She was the nurse that was assigned to him. She had just started shortly before he got hit, so she didn't really get to know him before the accident. Because of the brain swelling during his first surgery, he had to re-learn to walk again, but it seemed that he didn't have other brain damage. He couldn't go into the army after that, even with the slightest brain damage. Although he was upset, he got to look at the cute nurse day after day. Everyday he would work, and get frustrated with his rehab. She encouraged him to keep going, so he made a deal with her. If he could finish his rehab and get signed off on to leave the hospital for good, then she had to go on a date with him.

Because she thought he was bluffing, she took the bet. Since she only started at Seattle Grace for three weeks before the accident, so she didn't know that he would put his mind to something, he wouldn't not finish it. So two months later, he walked over to her at the nurses station without his walker and asked her out to dinner. Kate just couldn't turn George down when he had that self-satisfied smirk on his face. She enjoyed herself, and George was a complete gentleman; pulling her chair our for her at the restaurant, and even walking her to her front door at the end of the night. And it all went uphill from there. After nine months of dating, George proposed; down on one knee and everything in the middle of the hospital. Three months later they were walking down the aisle, with Owen Hunt as his best man, and his two brothers as groomsmen. They just had their two year anniversary, and she was eight months pregnant. All that brought him back to the present.

Dr. Miranda Bailey walked through the maternity ward and saw George silently freaking out. "George O'Malley! You come over here right now," she said, putting her hands on her hips. "Why are you out here and not in there with your wife?"

"She managed to fall asleep, so I'm gonna let her go as long as she can," George explained.

"Then what's really bothering you?"

"Nothing."

"Don't give me that," Bailey warned. "I've known you long enough to know when something is wrong, now spill."

George took a deep breath. "What if I'm not any good?"

"Good at… being a father?" Bailey asked. "You crazy, you're good with children."

"But I'm not responsible for how they turn out," he mumbled.

"Alright, come with me," she said, grabbing his hand and dragging him back to the nurses lounge. The lounge was decorated from her baby shower. "Now, who was with me when I gave birth to my son?"

"I was."

"And what is little Tucker's middle name?"

"George."

"Now let's go three for three; who is Tuck's godfather?"

"I am."

"Now, why would I make you godfather to my child if I didn't think you would be a good influence on him? You are a good man, and your mother raised you right. True, you've had your bumps and bruises – the syph, Meredith, Callie, and Izzie – but you over came. You survived getting his by a bus. If you can get through that, then you can get through child rearing," she said. "You have even taken Tuck over night, so I know you can do it; and I don't let my son go with just anyone."

"Thank you," George said sincerely. He walked over and hugged his short mentor. This time she didn't freak out like she did when she was pregnant.

"Now go to your wife. I'll check in on you two later."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

It was four hours after his talk with Bailey that Kate gave birth to a beautiful baby girl, seven pounds, ten ounces, twenty inches long. "You still like Brielle?" Kate asked, breast feeding their daughter.

"Yeah, Briella Miranda O'Malley," George murmured as he stroked her strawberry blond hair.

"Miranda, I like that," Kate said. "You asked to pick godmother, but I want my brother to be the godfather."

George was okay with that, he got along with her brother. "Dr. Bailey, I want her for Brielle's godmother.

*KNOCK KNOCK*

Bailey poked her head into the room. Once she saw Kate with the baby, she started to back track. "I'm sorry, I'll just come back later."

"No, its fine," Kate spoke up. "She's done." She got the baby off her chest and covered up.

"Dr. Bailey, meet your goddaughter, Brielle Miranda O'Malley," George said, transferring the baby from his wife to Bailey. There were tears in her eyes as she looked down at the newborn.

"Thank you George," she said. "Kate, she's so beautiful."

5-2-11


End file.
